complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bludsquid
Bludsquid is the Vampiric Complien. It has the Water and Horror elements. Male Bludsquids grow into Dracusquids. Appearance Bludsquid has a large, deep purple head resembling the shape of a teardrop. Towards the top of its head are red marks, one eliptical mark at the top, and one resembling somewhat of a unibrow underneath it. It has two large eyes, with blue pupis, separated by their mouth. Unlike the Dracusquid, Bludsquid's mouth is rather undeveloped and has no teeth. However, they have suctioning lips, which have an easy time sticking to opponents, allowing the Bludsquid to drain them of their blood rather easily. On the sides of their heads are fins, which allow them to glide through water much more easily. Bludsquids only have two tentacles, with three red spots on them. Rather than suction cups, Bludsquids have large spikes at the ends of their tentacles, which assist the Bludsquid in remaining attached to their prey by digging the spikes deep into their skin. Information In the deep seas of Collusia and Complanet, Bludsquids are undoubtedly one of the most common predators. While they may not look too menacing, these looks can be somewhat deceiving, as Bludsquids are a Complien species assigned to the Leech element, meaning that their main purpose is to drain other creatures of their energy. In the sense of a traditional vampire, the Bludsquid craves blood, as reflected in its name. While Bludsquids will attack almost anything they come across, their primary prey are the Lumigae, since their heads are quite easy to tear through with their spiky tentacles, and the pods located inside are extremely nutritious, even though their somewhat plant-like bodies lack the blood most Bludsquids typically crave. However, since their mouths are rather small and undeveloped, oftentimes they need the assistance of a Dracusquid to help them out. Bludsquids travel in large schools, usually at a minimum of twenty members, led by a Dracusquid. Only male Bludsquids can grow into a Dracusquid, which seems to cause difficulty when breeding. However, since Bludsquids often lay several eggs at a time, they are very far from extinction. If a Dracusquid dies, the primary male Bludsquid of a school will take its place, and grow into the new form over time. The leading Dracusquid is often necessary for the Bludsquids, since they often need their food divided into several smaller pieces for proper digestion. Dracusquids are noted to have much higher levels of sapience, and thus are most well fit to lead the schools that Bludsquids form. While Bludsquids will often attempt tearing through the Lumigae colonies they encounter, the Lumigae have evolved to have a defense mechanism to protect their bodies in the form of their bioluminescence. Since the eyes of Bludsquid are extremely sensitive to light, it is relatively easy for them to ward off attacking Bludsquids by increasing the intensity of their lights to a heavy degree, scaring the Bludsquids and causing them to flee. Some Dracusquids attempt to endure this by attacking the Lumigae regardless and digesting their insides, though even then, the Dracusquid will often flee when in contact with a Maringel. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Bludsquid here. Origin Some insights on Bludsquid's origins. Name Bludsquid's name is derived from blood and squid. Design While Bludsquid's design is mainly derived from that of a squid, its shape and colors are meant to invoke the appearance of a drop of blood. Trivia *It was conceived by Pepearl for the COLLUSION project. Gallery Bludsquid coloring page.png|Bludsquid coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Water Element Category:Horror Element Category:Vampiric Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:COLLUSION Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Created in 2017 Category:Generation 7 Compliens Category:Common Compliens